Hokey Religions, Ancient Weapons, and Kettle Corn
by Katrina Kay
Summary: Dean makes Castiel watch Star Wars. (Written for the 30 Day Challenge - Day 1: "Beginning")


"Dean, I don't understand why it's imperative that I watch this movie."

Dean just rolls his eyes and tugs Castiel down onto the couch by the sleeve of his trenchcoat. The angel sits, stiff and straight backed with his hands folded in his lap.

"Sammy, the popcorn done yet?" Dean bellows towards the kitchen.

Sam appears, popcorn in hand, and wearing what Dean has labeled Bitchface #34. "Dean! I was gone for three minutes. You can wait three minutes for kettle corn."

Dean lunges for one of the bowls, settling it in his lap as he props his feet up on the coffee table. He turns to Cas and says something unintelligible through the handful of kettle corn he's just shoved in his mouth. The angel just stares at him.

After he manages to swallow the popcorn, Dean repeats himself. "Cas, you have to watch Star Wars because it's one of the best movies ever. What kind of friend would I be if I found out you'd never seen it and _didn't_ make you watch it?"

"Back me up here, Sammy!" Dean complains when Castiel doesn't look convinced.

Sam looks like he wants to argue but just sighs, because he _does_ like Star Wars. "It is pretty great."

They're all settled so Sam reaches over to hit the lights and presses play, and the familiar words scroll across the screen to bombastic music:

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

Dean stops wolfing down popcorn to lean over towards Castiel. "Kind of like 'In the beginning'," he says with a wink.

Castiel just gives him a surprised look that Dean returns with a grin before turning back to the screen.

He looks over half an hour later to see that Castiel has slouched back into the couch cushions, his eyes focused intently on the screen. Dean grins at the angel again, not realizing that he's watching Cas more than the movie until the angel's eyes shift to his own.

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean splutters, glad that the dark hides his blush because he'd deny that flushed, heated feeling in his cheeks 'til his dying day. He shakes the popcorn bowl at Castiel.

"Kettle corn's awesome, Cas. You should try some."

Castiel studies the bowl for a moment then shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"C'mon, try it, it's freakin' delicious-" He's interrupted by a stray piece bouncing off his forehead.

"Pipe down, Dean!" Sam complains, snickering when Dean lobs a piece back at his brother and misses.

"Not like you haven't seen Star Wars a million times, you geek!"

"Yeah, but Cas hasn't, isn't that the point?" Sam shoots back with a shit-eating grin.

Dean just throws another piece of popcorn at him, managing to hit him square in the eye. Score.

They settle down and watch Obi-wan, Luke, R2D2, and C3PO. Minutes later, a slight rustle makes Dean look away. Castiel has snaked a hand into the bowl, grabbing a few pieces of kettle corn before retreating back to his side of the couch, although he's settled just a bit closer to Dean than before.

Dean watches as the angel delicately studies the popcorn, turning a piece in his fingers before cautiously popping it into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully before a surprised look appears on his face, and he finishes the handful of popcorn. Dean grins and nudges the bowl at him, and Cas offers him a faint smile before reaching in for more.

As Dean turns back to the screen reluctantly, Sam's eyes meet his with a look that says he saw everything. Dean just glares at him.

Around the hour and a half mark, Dean dozes off, the sound of space battles not enough to keep him awake this late. When the credits music starts, he's startled awake to see Sam fast asleep in his armchair, and Cas with a small smile on his face, popcorn bowl mostly empty.

"What'dja think?" Dean asks, stretching but feeling far too comfortable to get up off the couch.

"The popcorn was better than I expected."

Dean laughs quietly. "No, I meant of the movie."

A faint trace of embarrassment appears on Cas's face that Dean wouldn't recognize if he didn't spend a lot of time looking at the angel's face…and even in his head, that sounds far more like Dean has a crush on Cas. Which he doesn't, because he's not an eleven-year-old girl. Not at all.

"I liked it. I see the parallels to Christianity."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Of course you would. Feel like watching another one?"

"There are more?"

"Dude, there's Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, and the three new movies, they're kind of crappy but you gotta watch 'em."

"We could watch another one now?" Cas looks hesitant, like he thinks he's imposing or something, and it makes Dean get up and hunt for the DVD case.

"Empire it is."

"Will you be able to stay awake for another movie?"

Dean gets the movie started, the scrolling credits appearing again. "Don't worry, I've seen all of 'em more times than I remember. Just, y'know, wake me up if I start drooling." He throws an arm across the back of the couch, startled for a moment when Cas leans back, his shoulders rest against it.

He smiles to himself at the content look on Castiel's face and turns back to the TV.


End file.
